Where you hope this train will take you
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: WARNING! EROTICA! While on a extended train ride with the Team, Arthur dreams about Ariadne. LOVE! FLUFF! LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

**While on a extended train ride, Arthur dreams about Ariadne.**

** LOVE! FLUFF! SWEET!**

** This has been in my head for a while now and I wanted to get it all down. **

** Please enjoy and review! **

**Where you hope this train will take you**

~ Arthur could not help but agree... there was something definitely romantic about traveling by trains. Too bad he was stuck in a sleeping car with the Forger snoring in the bunk above him.

The Point Man's thoughts were dark as the train made its rhythmic clacking across the rails. The inky darkness outside was obscuring the beautiful landscape Cobb had promised them when he sold them on train travel.

The Extractor had gotten over his hatred of trains after the Fischer inception and wanted the Team to join him and his children for a two day long train ride that promised breathtaking views of the Swiss countryside.

Until night fell, the trip had been everything Cobb had promised. It was cozy in their cars and the children seemed entrained by the countryside and left the adults alone. The Architect had sat beside the Point Man for most of the trip. Interested in his reading to her the travel books he had gotten for the occasion. Telling her about the local history, as her camera snapped stunning mountain ranges.

Eames had stayed away from them, hitting on the helpless women in other cars. Leaving the Point Man and Architect alone. They had eaten meals together and it almost felt like a honeymoon.

A honeymoon with Cobb, his two young children and Mr. Eames.

It was when night rolled around, that there were problems. Arthur, had grand ideas for a comfortable sleeping arrangements of privet cars for each of them. He was not expecting the bunk beds in only three cabins. The space was small suffocating.

Cobb and James claiming one car and the Extractor appointing Phillipa, Ariadne's roommate for the trip. This regrettable arrangement left the Point Man with the Forger. A man who he not only didn't want to share the night with, but one who snored loudly and had questionable dreams that he talked through.

"Hey baby!" Eames said in his sleep before another loud snore made Arthur's head ache. "Shake it for me!" The Forger said in his sleep again. These were the most innocent of the Forger's sleeping cat calls.

How could this trip become any more insufferable?

He had_ wanted _to share a cabin with the Architect. Perhaps an innocent mix up with the sleeping arrangements:

_'Oh dear, Cobb's with the kids and Eames has passed out on the other bed, I guess were in the same cabin. We'll just have to make the best of it.'_

The Point Man smiled to himself at how ludicrous it was. But it was still a nice fantasy. No bunk beds. Only a small, yet comfortable, bed just barley big enough for the both of them. Him promising he would be a gentleman, of course. But the bed would be so small she was forced to stay close to him. The rocking of the train making her fall asleep quickly in his arms. She would feel safe there, when she might wake up in the middle of the night:

_'Oh? Can't sleep? It's alright. No, no of course you didn't wake me up. We can just lay here for awhile till you go back to sleep.'_

The Forger's obnoxious snore tore through the Point Man's fantasy. One where he and the Architect were alone in a cozy bed. One where her hair smelled fresh and clean. Her night gown was far too skimpy for the cold weather outside and she had to be under the covers with him just to stay warm:

_'No, I don't think that night dress is too short for a train ride through Switzerland. How could you know it would be so cold? Just stay in bed, with me. We can used each others body heat. Just to keep warm, of course. I won't try anything.'_

He had to smile at that. His happy day dream ripped apart by another loud snore from Eames.

"Oh your a bad girl, Darling." He said. His deep sleep making him sound drunk.

The Point Man sat up. He would never be able to go to sleep like this. On missions he didn't mind the Forger and his offensive nocturnal noises. His sleep aided by the PASIV. It put him under so deeply that he was out before he even realized he was getting tired.

A thought occurred to him. A way for him to get to sleep and perhaps even have that privet time with the Architect he so craved.

The PASIV device was in Cobb's cabin. The Extractor keeping such a valuable device with him for once. It was a simple matter to enter Cobb's cabin. The little boy asleep on the top bunk, the Extractor on the bottom. Both of them making sleeping noises and didn't stir as the Point Man gracefully pulled the PASIV device out of overhead and retreated.

Arthur almost went back to his own cabin unseen. If the Architect had not had to make a late night visit to the bathroom, she never would have seen the Point Man sneaking in the shadows of the train.

Her curiosity peaked, she followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ Ariadne was not prepared for how cold it was in the Swiss alps. The views were more then amazing and she was enjoying herself. The Point Man had been very pleasant company as Cobb stayed close to his kids and Eames was nowhere to be seen for most of the trip.

She had to admit a slight disappointment that she wouldn't have a privet cabin. She had wanted to stay up late. Maybe read or even entertain guests. Her cheeks flushing red at the thought of Arthur in her cabin.

But Phillipa loved her company and claimed the top bunk. It had been a happy trip so far and she was not about to think about the imperfections of something as simple as sleeping arrangements.

It was late in the night when she woke up. She didn't know where she was at first. The few seconds of waking up in a strange place were always strange. Working with the Team, she had started to grow accustomed to waking up, and not remembering right away where she was. But always when this happened, Arthur was there and she was reassured.

She had to think for a few seconds. Try and regain her bearings.

'_I'm on a train_.' She remembered. The second more insistent need found her. The need to use the facilities. Despite the cramped sleeping arrangements, the bathrooms on the train were spacious and comfortable. They were situated in the hallways and shared. Thankfully, there was no one there that time of night and she had been perfectly alone. As she was leaving, she almost didn't see Arthur. The Point Man stealing out of Cobb's cabin with the shinny briefcase. The PASIV.

Her ravenous curiosity was roused.

'_What was he doing?_' She wondered as she watched him slip into the shadows back to his room.

~ She almost didn't follow. Almost went back to her's and Phillipa's room and left the matter alone. But she couldn't. She had to know. She got her room key and locked the door behind her as Phillipa was still sleeping peacefully and followed Arthur on silent feet.

~ Down in the dream, life was blissful. Down in Arthur's dream, he was happy. He had always been envious of Cobb. Of the pretty, loving wife the Extractor had. The happiness they shared. But his jealousy was most sharp when it came to the children who meant more to Cobb then anything.

The Point Man often wondered how Cobb could love them so much. So purely and completely. Perhaps it was an inherent parental trait. Cobb and Mal both were ready, and happy, to sacrifice for their children. Cobb was willing to move heaven and earth to return to them and Arthur was envious of such love.

He wanted what Cobb had. Not James and Phillipa, or even Mal. He wanted the family that Cobb enjoyed. It was a life he couldn't have in the real world, but with the help of the device, he could fully experience while in dreams.

~ "Daddy!" Cried a brown haired girl with large dark eyes. Her sweet cherub like face, so much like her mother's. Her long dark hair was pulled lose from, what was most likely, a well tended hair ribbon. A ribbon that didn't have a chance against the stress of the five year old.

She ran to Arthur. Her arms open and trusting. The Point Man was laughing as he knelt down to hug her. The little girl's warm little body felt wonderful. She smelled of the grass, dirt and all the living things from the back yard where she had been playing.

"Dinner's almost ready." Ariadne said holding a toddler, a little boy, in her arms. His mothers big eyes looking at Arthur in contentment. A stuffed elephant, grasped tightly in his hands.

The Point Man turned his daughter lose as she scrambled back to the dining room table and her coloring book.

"Let me have him." he offered as his wife, Ariadne, gratefully handed him the heavy little boy. The toddler whined a little over being parted from his mother's body but quieted down at his father's shushing. He smelled of a wonderful mixture that clean, healthy babies have.

The boy looked ready to fuss some more, but then changed his mind.

"It's alright." Arthur said holding his son capably in his arms.

"How was your day?" Ariadne asked brushing their son's hair aside. The little boy surveying his world as he was now higher up in his father's arms.

"Fine." Arthur said. "Good to be home." He added kissing his son's cheek. Before stooping slightly to kiss his wife. She giggled slightly as she held her close to him far longer then she was expecting.  
>"Well the kids have been busy." She told him. Finally pulling away. "I think they want to go to bed early tonight." She said with a rueful wink.<p>

"No!" The little girl whined.  
>"Yes." Ariadne said sternly.<br>"I'm not sleepy." The girl said in a long note, ready to complain.

"Stop that." Arthur said authoritatively. "Listen to your mother." He told his daughter. His tone was not angry or harsh. Just strong and spoken with conviction. The little girl didn't say anything else as she bent her head down to color.

"What's for dinner?" He asked following her into the kitchen.

"Oh something simple. Kids had me up and about today." She told him with a sigh. The smells form the kitchen were heavenly as Arthur let his gaze wander over his wife's body.

Motherhood was good to her. Her hips, and bust were fuller. Her skin was younger looking. She looked soft and rich with health. Far more pleasing to him then she had ever looked before. He looked at his two children, perfect and beautiful. All the good aspects of her as well as himself. It was so strange yet wonderful at once.

~ Dinner was perfect. Their daughter talking about the worms she caught and her mother wouldn't let into the house. The little boy eating, putting more food on his face then in his mouth.

Arthur was smiling at his daughter as he watched yawn and her eyes droop.

"I think it's almost bath time." Ariadne said with a smile.

~ What a blissful time of day.

Into a tub of warm pleasantly scented bathwater, the Point Man rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and gave his son a bath. Gently washing his dark hair as the toddler splashed in the shallow water. Enjoying the experience as Arthur carefully and capably washed him. He could hear Ariadne with their daughter pulling free night clothes and picking up the girls room.

"I don't want a bath!" The girl complained.

"You need a bath." Ariadne said.

Arthur was chuckling as the girl ran into the bathroom to try and convince him she was perfectly clean.

"You've been playing outside. Beside, your mother said so." The Point Man said effectively ending the argument. He was lifting his sweet smelling son into his arms and wrapping him in a towel as Ariadne kissed them both.

"I'll put him to bed." Arthur said as Ariadne nodded and ran fresh bath water for the little girl.

~ Arthur dressed the boy in warm footie pajamas. All the children's clothing were clean and carefully put away. The bedrooms were tidy and tastefully decorated. Evidence of a caring mother who cherished her children. The baby was half asleep as Arthur could hear his daughter and his wife talking happily in the bathroom. The girl splashing her bath water as she talked to Ariadne about bugs and how she wanted a pet iguana.

He couldn't help but laugh to himself as Ariadne gently told the girl no. He watched his son fall asleep and realized it was true, you love your kids a little bit more when they were sleeping.

~ As his wife was getting their daughter out of the bath, Arthur never noticed the _real _Architect hiding in the shadowed halls of the house. Hearing and seeing everything he was dreaming.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ Ariadne had followed Arthur as the Point Man ducked back into the sleeping cabin. She could hear Eames snoring loudly before she even reached the door.

'_How can he sleep with that?_' She thought as she tried to listen for Arthur.

Soon enough she heard the hissing and pumping of the PASIV device. She dared a peek into the cabin. On the bottom bunk, Arthur was hooked up to the device. It's hissing and familiar noises reaching her. He was under, into whatever dream he had sent himself into.

'_Maybe it's the only way he can sleep with Eames snoring_.' She thought rationally as the Forger let out a loud tank like snore followed closely by:

"You're not expecting your husband home, right?"

Ariadne knew she should just leave. Whatever Arthur was doing didn't involve her. Yet she hesitated and looked down the empty halls. The same curiosity that pulled her into Cobb's dreams, unwelcome and uninvited, made her want to invade Arthur's. She could stay hidden. Stay out of his projections view. Projections attacked the dreamer not the subject.

She could go in, hide, and find out what the Point Man dreamed of.

~ It was a very nice home. Clean and modern, yet comfortable, with wood floors and post-war British paintings on the wall. Ariadne could hear children. A little girl calling for daddy as well Arthur's voice.

She stayed hidden from view as she spied on him and his dream world.

To her shock and horror, she saw herself. A projection of herself acting like a mother. Complete with a baby in her arms and a little girl coloring at the kitchen table. She watched Arthur kiss her and look greedily at her body.

Her body, that was the most shocking of all.

She had to stare long and hard at the projection of herself Arthur had dreamed up. She was almost fat. The projection's curves were pronounced and filled out her clothes in a way her careful layering couldn't.

She put a hand to the chest she always felt was too flat and fought back the hurt. Arthur wanted her to have fuller breasts? He wanted her to have Marilyn Monroe's figure and not her own? Why was he dreaming of her like this anyway? They almost looked like a married couple with kids. A family. The kids even looked like they could be theirs.

For a smart girl, it took her a long time to realize that was exactly what Arthur was doing. She felt her cheeks blush as she watched the blissful exchange of the 'family'. Almost like how Cobb was with his children.

Could it be that Arthur wanted her to be his wife and mother to his children? No, it wasn't. She dismissed that. Men didn't think like that. Didn't pine for the loss of freedom that children brought. Only women dreamed of children and blissful domestic life.

Yet, she watched Arthur. The way he looked at the little girl and the curvy projection of the Architect. He seemed so happy. Content even. Ariadne couldn't help a smile twitch at her lips as she watched the Point Man pick up the baby and tell the projection of her that he was going to give him his bath. The Architect had to hide as he walked right past her and down the hall.

~ No one saw her as she listened to the family. To the family Arthur dreamed up for himself. She couldn't help but smile as he carefully bathed the baby and dried him. Putting him in pajamas. She was appreciative of Arthur telling the little girl to do what her mother said. It was almost fun to watch.

Ariadne stayed hidden as she watched her projection help the little girl dress in a pink night gown. The voyeur watching as Arthur left the baby's room, softly shutting the door and kissing the little girl goodnight.

~ The real architect maneuvered to a safer hiding place as she watched Arthur leave the girl's bedroom. His "Wife" close behind him.  
>"I'm going to take my shower." The well proportioned projection said with a giggle as Arthur was kissing her in a way that made the real Ariadne blush hard.<p>

"Want some company?" He said with an almost hungry growl. She was squealing and whispering for him to be quite as she escaped him. Shutting the door to the bathroom on him.

Ariadne found herself alone with Arthur's projection of her.

The projection didn't see her. Never noticed the towel bar Ariadne pulled free and stabbed her to death with.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ A rush on endorphins rewarded the real Architect as she stood over the imposter. She was breathing hard as the fake Ariadne, Arthur's dream Ariadne, lay dead on the bathroom floor.

The Architect had to remind herself that this was just a dream and that she wasn't real. None of this was real. She suddenly wished she had planed this operation better as she had to struggle to stuff the body of the projection into a nearby closet.

Quickly, because he was expecting her, Ariadne showered and changed into silky, impractical, night gown. Arthur had good taste, she had to give him that. The gown could not have been more beautiful. She caught her refection in the mirror and realized it wouldn't work. Her body was not the same as the projection.

Eames had taught her simple tricks to forge herself using a mirror. How hard can it be? She was forging herself essentially.

She concentrated on her breasts, watching is wonderment as they filled out. Becoming larger and more shapely. She couldn't stop herself, she pulled up her night gown and marveled at her strange new body.

Her breasts were astoundingly real and perfect. Her hips not so narrow and harsh. She now possessed the kind of body she always wanted. The extra weight looked good on her. Her figure transformed into that of a woman's. She had to laugh at herself as she put her night dress back on. She could hardly blame Arthur for wanting her like this.

She showered and dried her hair carefully. She applied some fragrant lotion before leaving the bathroom. Searching for her "husband".

~ In the master bedroom, Arthur finished undressing. He was careful with his clothes, always had been. Even in the dream, the habit would not leave him. He carefully folded his jacket and vest. He undid his cuff links and put them in the right nook so he could find them again. He sensed Ariadne coming into the room before he saw her.

"Kids down for the night?" He asked not looking over his shoulder.

"Um... I think so." His wife said shyly.

He turned to look at her. Her dark hair falling loosely on her shoulders. Framing her face as she averted his gaze. He smiled at her. How lovely she looked just now. He wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was in the dream till just now. Maybe it was as simple as that revealing night dress she had on. One that was for only him to see.

"Come here." he said pulling her quickly to him.

What he thought was his projection of the Architect stiffened slightly as he wrapped his arms around her. His lips finding hers as he was kissing her.

"You smell good." He said breathing in the scent of her lotion. Fragrant, like sugar and vanilla.

"Thank you." She said awkwardly as he continued to kiss her. She kissed him back hesitantly. The Point Man was amused by this as he deepened his kiss. His hands moving up to her breasts.

"I've been thinking about this all day." He whispered.  
>"You have?" She asked in wonderment. Her breathing picking up a rapid rhythm as his hands moved down her back and cupped her bottom.<p>

~ Ariadne was tempted to push him away. Offended that he was coping a cheap feel on her. But she wanted to see how far he was going to go with what he _thought_ was a projection of her.

'_How many times had he done this?_' she wondered as she allowed his hands to roam her body. She could feel her body responding to him. Felt heat pooling between her legs as the Point Man made his aggressive, lustful ravishing.

"Lets go to bed." he breathed as he finally surfaced for air. Her face was a bright pink over the embarrassment of it. She found herself nodding dumbly as she watched Arthur skillfully remove his dress shirt and slacks. His eyes never leaving hers as he shrugged off his finely tailored shirt.

Their bed was large and comfortable looking. It's mattress so deep, and it's blankets and sheets so soft, she was tempted to snuggle in deeply and fall asleep. Yet Arthur's insistent lips on her neck and body would have none of that.

It came to her suddenly. How far would she allow this to go? She was already half naked. Arthur was quickly turning into a desperate state as his breath was hot and tormenting over her body. Would she allow him to take her? To make love to her? He was well on his way to doing so. Soon she would not be able to say no. Her mind becoming lost under his kiss as his insistent body was atop of hers.

Suddenly, she became bold. That same fire that made her so valuable to her Team showed it's self. She rolled out from under him, the Point Man looking surprised to have her suddenly leave him. His long lean frame looking magnificent in their bed.

She intended to tell him. Perhaps she would say in her cattiest voice:

'_Arthur, what is all this? Why are you dreaming about you and I having kids? Why are you having sex with what you think is a projection of me?_'

She just wanted to see the shocked look on his face when she told him all of this. A face she was finding handsomer by the second as his hands tried to take hold of her again and pull her back to him.

She wanted to tell him. Wanted to make him suffer and embarrass him for this shameless dream he had created.

She lost her bravado as she looked at him. Lost herself in wanting what he could give her. A delightful temptation that she could steal away and no one, not even Arthur himself, would ever know about. The Point Man still believed he was with the projection. Would wake up still thinking that. There was so reason not to take advantage. Not to have her fun.

A new kind of bravery seized her as she lifted up her night dress and exposed her body to him.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ Arthur looked contentedly as his wife. Motherhood certainly agreed with her. He had no illusions that a woman's body would not change with the natural process of child birth. He would feel overjoyed with the Architect as her normal, smaller self. But he wanted the dream to be a as real as possible. He almost didn't want to know it wasn't real.

Besides, he was enjoying the feel of her soft, womanly body too much.

He pulled her back under him.

"I've been missing you." He said softly in her ear. His body looking strange still clothed next to her nakedness.

"Have you?" Ariadne asked. Her voice teasing as she ran her fingers lightly through the Point Man's hair.

He wasn't supposed to be surprised by a projection in his own dream, but Ariadne surprised him now. Her light hands were pulling him down to reach her lips and her beautiful body was moving wildly underneath him.

As a normal man, he was helpless to argue or even question it.

Under her insistent kisses, the Point Man removed the last remnants of clothing and settled himself back with her. Her skin felt wonderful. Warm and thrilling because it was foreign flesh that was enticing him. She was so soft and her body so magnetic that he was lost in the act of taking her.

~ For Ariadne, she couldn't believe she was doing this. She had always been a shy girl when it came to such things and now here she was, being the aggressor of carnal delights. She had thought about Arthur like this from time to time. Of the pure sex they could share. She had no idea what he really felt.

She kept thinking of Arthur with the children. Although they were just projections, she felt something turn over in her. Arthur was dreaming of being with her. Of having babies with her. It was so strange yet wonderful at the same time. Most men she knew didn't want to be tied down and she felt the Point Man was surely the same.

How amazing it was that she was proven wrong. How blissful his body felt over hers as he was kissing her. She soon forgot everything as his lips wandered down to her breasts and stomach.

"I love you." He breathed as his warm hot breath touched her skin.

She let out a giggle. She couldn't help it. His caress was so perfect and almost ticklish. Her husband returned to her as she felt his hands part her legs. She made no protests as she felt his hands wander down the delicate folds and trails of her sex. His fingers exciting her with their careful intrusion.

She was breathing hard as she felt his hands delve and explore deeper into her. Her back arching as he caressed and rubbed her. Knowing were her mysteries could be unlocked.

She moaned loudly as he firmly rubbed her clitoris. A wicked smile on his face as his lips crashed into hers. Keeping her from being too loud.

"You'll wake the baby." He said with an impish grin.

She felt herself blush hard as his large hands stayed at her sex. Creating their own rhythm for her to follow as she grew wetter.

She could feel him hardening against her skin. Her natural instinct telling her to shy away from it but her body was in control of her this moment. She gave into temptation too much already to turn back now. She couldn't help but be flattered as how big he was getting. His hand leaving her sex to abuse his own as his only free arms cradled her close to him.

He felt wonderful and warm as she was curled into him. His hand lacing about her wetness as she felt he was eminent in taking her.

Arthur shifted his weight till he was fully on top of her. His heated kissing distracting his mate as she willing spread her legs for him.

"I love you to." She whispered and wondered where that had come from.

The Point Man stopped his kissing as he gave her a reassured smiled. He brushed her hair free from her face as she looked deeply into her eyes.  
>He said nothing before he plunged himself deep inside her.<p>

~ It was with sadistic joy he watched her gasp lightly and her back arch. She felt so good. Her passage hot and wet. Tight around his erection as he started to move within her. He noticed his own breathing had become rapid as the sinful contact of her flesh reached him.

'_It could be like this forever._' He thought as her soft moaning drove him wild with excitement. Her body was warm and willing for him. She felt soft and feminine under him.

Her body wriggling slightly under the invasion of his member. Her breathing coming out in little moans as he started riding her. Keeping his body pressed as close as possible to hers.

Their actions not merely sex, but becoming something far more then that.

She was panting his name as his lips moved from her breasts to her lips. Keeping her quite soon becoming a full time job.  
>"I think we need to have another baby." He whispered. His dream allowing a rich fantasy life and one where he could plan for such things.<p>

His wife was smiling at that as he felt her inner walls contract hard on him. Her orgasm close at hand. She was moaning and panting hard has he rocked himself in and out of her. Determined to drive her over.

He lost control of himself. He wanted so much to stay with her longer. But the idea of what he had said before made him heady and reckless. He felt his life force flow out of him and into her as he gave out his own animal like growl.

~ Ariadne had her legs wrapped around her lover. He was sweating profusely now as she came down from her own orgasm. She faintly realized she was kissing him. Arthur was still breathing hard as he realized he must be heavy and rolled off her.

A delicious contentment filled her body at what he had said earlier.

"Do you want us to have another baby?" She asked kissing his bare chest. He was smiling.

"I think it won't hurt to _try_." He said serenely.

She was blushing hot as he turned to face her. His lips on hers once more.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ "You look so beautiful." He whispered as he kissed her over and over again. Ariadne suddenly felt shy around him. Arthur's presence was so self assured and powerful she found herself overpowered by him.

"I could never be with you like this in the real world." He whispered sadly. More to himself then to her. Ariadne said nothing as she watched the Point Man lose himself to his own thoughts. "Things are so much simpler here." He said.

Arthur looked oddly sad for a moment. As if the idea of the real world was not something he welcomed. Ariadne remained silent as he stroked her hair. Finally, his eyes flickered up to hers and he smiled.  
>"But you have no idea what I'm talking about I'm sure." He said as he kissed her again. "You don't understand at all."<p>

'_He thinks I'm just a projection_.' Ariadne had to remind herself. She so wanted to say something at that moment. To tell him the truth.

"I think I need to check on the kids." She said timidly. It was the only thing she could think of that made any sense. Arthur was smiling at her and nodded. He kissed her lightly on the forehead as she slipped away from their bed.

She quickly thew on a robe, embarrassed by her nakedness around him. Her head still dizzy from their lovemaking. Her body strangely alive and warm.

~ Inside the little boy's room, Ariadne found herself entranced by the sleeping baby. His short rapid breathing, the gentle flush of his cheeks as his little chest moved up and down with each breath. She had come in here to get away from Arthur, but found she was actually concerned for the projection of the baby. She watched him breathing for a long time. His little lips moving as he dreamed of simple things. His hands curling around her finger as he stirred slightly.

Carefully and quietly, she left the little boy to his dreams and checked on the girl.

Where the boy was a precious little gem, the girl was a diamond in the rough. Her arms and legs were spread wildly over her pink covers. Her long dark hair falling recklessly over her face as she slept deeply and untroubled. Everything about her, from her room to her sleeping habits, said she was a vibrant child. So full of life it could not be contained in that small body.

Although it was silly and pointless, Ariadne covered the girl up more securely. Folding the comforter gently over her so she would not get cold.

The Architect heard a low chuckle. Her head snapped up. Arthur was standing in the doorway, shrugging on his robe.

"What?" She asked. "What is it?" A smile coming to her face although she tried to stop it.

"You just look so cute, being a good mother." He told her.

She wanted to tell him how sexy he looked, being a good dad, but held back. She bit her lip and and felt that all too familiar blush coming to her face.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said softly as she smooth out the little girl's hair. "I think we need to get some sleep."

She only nodded as she picked up errant toys in the girls room. A hodgepodge of ant farms, dolls with their hair cut off, blocks, and picture books. Ariadne had to wonder what kind of offspring Arthur expected from their union. Clearly he didn't want a typical little girl.

The child's room was far too diverse for that nonsense. It seemed the Point Man valued a unique progeny over anything else. She had to admire that. The girl's room was not unlike her own had been.

Suddenly, a thought came into her head that made her stop cold.

'_Arthur is in the bathroom. The bathroom is where I put the body of the projection._'

She felt her heart race wildly in her chest as she almost sprinted out of the room. Her eyes searching wildly for the bathroom door.

She didn't have to search long. She saw the Point Man backing out of the bathroom. His face grave and confused. She knew instantly what had happened. He had found the body. Found the projection. He knew that she had deceived him. That she was the_ real _Ariadne.

The thought seemed to occur to Arthur as he turned slowly to her.  
>"Ariadne?" He said slowly. His tone sharp and angry.<p>

She could think of nothing else to do. No other way to escape. She ran.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ The requirements for waking up were simple and abrupt. Ariadne raced to the flight of stairs and without hesitation, leaped off. She felt her body sank into thin air as it plunged to the second floor below. She landed head first and felt her neck break.

~ She jumped back into the real world. Her heart racing and her lungs gasping for air. A thin layer of sweat on her brow as she was panting from the experience.

Eames was still snoring loudly on the top bunk as Arthur slept on. Still attached to the PASIV device. It's hissing and electronic sounds told her the Point Man was still dreaming, for now.

The Architect quickly detached herself as she saw Arthur's face contort in his sleep. No doubt he was attempting to wake himself up and follow her. She quickly and nimbly ran from the cabin and pelted down the train car's narrow hallway.

Dawn was seeping into the sky and casting a stunning view of the mountains, but the Architect cared nothing for it as she hurriedly unlocked her cabin and shut herself in. Locking it fast.

Phillipa was still asleep as Ariadne tried to control her breathing.

'_Maybe he won't say anything._' She wondered. '_He might be too embarrassed._'

Somehow, she doubted that. Arthur was not trepidations. He didn't give into fear easily and she knew it was just a matter of time before...

There was a hard knocking at her door. Ariadne broke out in a cold sweat as Phillipa woke up.

"Is it morning?" She asked groggily.

"Ariadne?" Came Arthur's voice. It sounded stern and angry. That tone he was so fond of using with Cobb and Eames when his temper was just barely contained.

"Yes?" She called out. Her voice breaking and sounding unnatural.  
>He tried to open the still locked cabin door as Phillipa climbed down from her top bunk.<p>

"Can you open the door?" Arthur said exasperated. She could almost feel his tense body on the other side, ready to break it down.

"What's going on?" Phillipa asked unlocking the door before Ariadne could stop her.

"No, wait-" Ariadne said as the door swung lazily open and the Point Man confronted the Architect.

Acting on instinct, Ariadne pulled Phillipa to her. Creating a barrier between herself and Arthur. The Point Man's face looked angry. That same look he had when a mission had gone wrong or Eames was being particularly bothersome.

He looked down at Cobb's daughter. Seeing the wide eyed innocent look on the child's face as Ariadne held her close.

"Phillipa, I need to talk to Ariadne alone for a moment." Arthur said politely. Phillipa made to leave only to be pulled back to Ariadne.

"It's okay, she can stay." Ariadne said trying to sound relaxed and breezy. She only came off sounding manic and harassed.

"Phillipa." Arthur said more sternly. "I would like you to please leave so I can talk to Ariadne alone."

"No. It's fine." Ariadne said pulling Phillipa even closer. Like a shield over her body.

"Phillipa." Arthur said again even more authoritatively.

"Um. I think I want to go and see Daddy." Phillipa said looking uncomfortable as she made to slip away from the Architect. Ariadne tried to keep a hold of the child but Phillipa was too quick and slipped out behind Arthur.

The Point Man quietly shut the door and locked it after her, and they were alone.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

~ "So." Arthur said finally breaking the silence that was weighing on the both of them. The air felt too crowded and thick with tension. "You were spying on my dreams." he accused.

"No, not _spying_." Ariadne said feeling defensive. He made it sound like she was the one who had done something crude and obscene.

"What I dream about is my own personal business. It's not for you to..." He waved his hand and looked at her in exasperated anger. His face turned into a scowl that made her feel like she had committed some horrible sin.

"I... I was just curious what-" She tried to explain herself.

"You had no right." He said finally. His voice like steel.  
>"<em>I<em> had no right? You were dreaming of having kids with me and having sex with me. How do _I_ have no right?" She said feeling her own anger boil up.

"Everyone is entitled to have a fantasy life." He said standing his ground. "It's not for you to invade that."

"It was about me." She said.

"It doesn't matter. It didn't _mean _anything." He said shaking his head.

The look that shadowed his face then showed he regretted saying that.  
>"Well, then why me? Why not some actress or model? And why did you make my breasts so <em>big<em>?" She said remembering the way her projection looked.  
>"<em>That's<em> what your most upset about?" He almost laughed. He tried to cover a smile on his face.  
>"Alright, fine. I would think after two kids you wouldn't be a size zero and I wanted the dream to feel real." He said simply. Ariadne nodded.<p>

'_That made sense_.' she thought.

"Why me?" She asked. Her voice faltering.  
>"You were the only woman I've been around lately." Arthur said trying to sound nonchalant. "I'm sure lots of men fantasize about... attractive female co-workers." He said.<p>

"So, because I'm the only girl on the Team, it's natural you would dream about me like that." Ariadne said feeling hurt. "I hardly think having a family is the typical sex dream." Ariadne said squaring her shoulders and throwing that bit of truth in his face.

"Alright enough!" Arthur fumed growing angry. "Why did you kill the projection and pose as her? Why did you stay in the dream and have sex with me?" He asked. His voice biting and gruff.

She was at a loss for words as she felt her face burn. She was hoping against hope Arthur would not bring that up. A futile hope but one she had held onto none the less.

"I... I don't know." She answered feebly.

"No. You know why." He said not accepting her answer. He moved to her in one easy stride. His face barely an inch from hers. His voice a ragged whisper. "Tell me why you came to me, and was naked with me, and made love with me." He demanded.

"No." She said firmly. Her arms folding over her chest. Her body instinctively creating a barrier between them. She looked down at her feet as she waited for the heat to leave her cheeks.

She could hear him breathing hard as he waited for an answer she didn't know how to give. He was so close to her she could smell the heavenly smell of his aftershave and lotions.

"Your not going to tell me?" He asked. His voice softer. She shook her head and blinked back tears.  
>"I'm sorry." She said finally.<p>

She saw his hand reaching for hers. She relaxed her arms and snaked her hand free. Grasping his fingers in hers. Arthur was pulling her into his arms and she let him.  
>"I'm sorry." She whispered as tears fell out of her eyes. "I don't think you would be dreaming of me. Of us. I should have just left but..." She confessed as he was running a hand over her back. Soothing her.<p>

"I'm sorry to." He said. "I didn't mean it, what I said before. About you just being a co-worker. About it not meaning anything." He said.

"I don't know why I stayed." She whispered. Half afraid of her admission. "I just... I was going to see how far you were going to take things. Then I didn't want to stop." She said finally.

For a long time, they stood there. Neither one of them saying a word as his hand rubbed her back in comforting circles.

"Why did you dream about us having a family?" She asked. Her voice sounding tired.

Arthur tensed. She had finally asked the question he had been dreading and didn't know how to answer. He took a deep breath and exhaled.  
>"I've always been jealous of Cobb and his children." He admitted. "I just wanted to feel what it was like."<p>

"Why me? I mean really, why me and not someone else?" She asked. Her face pressed against his chest as she felt sedated and almost content.

"I..." He said and then sighed. "I guess because I think it would be nice. To be married to you. Have children with you. I happen to think you would make a good mother."

"How long have you been thinking about all of this?" She asked. He smiled.

"I don't want to answer that." He said honestly.

He was kissing her then. Kissing away the tears on her face. His hands running thought her hair as his body was soon over hers.

Down onto the narrow little bunk bed the Point Man had the Architect laid out and under him.

Her body relaxing as he was kissing her. Their hands and fingers lacing together as his body moved in time with hers.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

~ "Is the door locked?" She gasped. Arthur's breathing became more rapid and hurried as his lips were kissing her neck and trailing down her night shirt. His fingers opening the buttons and brandishing her skin. His capable hands were warm on her her flesh as each fingertip touched her.

Ariadne was finding it difficult to think as the Point Man was ravishing her body. Making her not care about anything other then places his lips were exploring. His breath causing small explosions of joy under her skin at their contact.

All she knew for sure was, she didn't want to be interrupted.

"Yes." He said in a horse growl as his attention was being forced away from his conquest.

She had fallen so easily into bed with him. She scarcely knew how it had happened. Her body straining to be as close to his as possible as Arthur was working hard to rid them of the burden of clothing.

She had her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she could already feel him hardening. A sense of satisfaction at feeling his strength rubbing dry over her sensitive parts. Making her yearn for more as his hips willingly gave hers powerful thrusting.

Her sex was becoming excited at the feel of his eager manhood wanting entrance into her. Arthur was diligently working to rid her and himself of clothing while keeping her warm and pacified. His kissing teasing her delicate nipples and body as he finally pulled her free of her night dress. His hands covering her small breasts easily as the barrier of their remaining clothing caused a delightful friction between them. Their willing sexes yearning for unrestrained contact as they were kept separated by thin layers of fabric.

There, in that relative safety of dress, Arthur was thrusting his hips into hers. Not able to enter her, but the action readied them both for what was to come.

His rhythm easy and comfortable for her to follow. His erection teasing and exciting her. Causing a moan to escape her lips. His flesh was melded close to hers. The contact of another's skin felt rich and warm. Something that she never wanted to give up. His body heat keeping her safe from the chill in the air. His long form, chivalrously covering her now total nakedness.

The Point Man seemed to slow down. His rocking becoming steadier as she suddenly realized his fingers were grazing and fondling her wet folds.

She spread her legs wider as she allowed him to explore her secret places. His touch was knowledgeable and delicate. His finger tips strong and forceful as they cradled her sex in just the right way. His lips were on her nipples as she realized slowly his shaft was freed and threatening entrance into her.

"Are you sure?" He said in a husky voice. His breathing labored and harsh.

She found herself nodding. Her desire fully aroused and deprived. She had been teased to the point of insanity and refused to be timid now.

Easily, his long shaft penetrated her. He slid into her small spaces with ease as she tried to spread her legs wider for him. She wanted his body as close to hers as possible. Her breath caught in her lungs and forced her to exhale as his claim knocked the wind out of her.

"Are you alright?" He breathed kissing her sweetly on the lips.

She was nodding and saying "yes" in a soft whisper as she pulled her lover close to her. His warm body completely covering her. That blissful contact of his skin on hers.

Arthur was gentle and sensitive to her small body. He was not some kind of animal that was helpless before his own lustful instincts. He recognized that her body was not used to this, and their lovemaking was easy and slow. His lips hardly leaving hers as he rocked in and out of her.

She could feel her body react keenly to him. Her inner walls climaxing around him as she tried not to moan or squeal. He felt wonderful inside her. Her passage full and his member was hot and made her core stir with life.

"Arthur?" She breathed as she felt his enlarged manhood suddenly pull free of her body.

She watched as her lover was stoking himself outside of her. His hands pumping his large shaft roughly as his handsome face was contorted in anger or passion.

"What... what are you doing?" She asked as her desire felt lost without him. Her body was cold without his flesh to keep her warm.  
>"Were... were not ready for..." He panted helplessly as she saw him come suddenly. His seed spilling free of his body as he kept up his wild pumping. She went to him then. Her naked body close to his as he released the last of his life force on the bedding, away form her body.<p>

"Why?" She asked gently when her lover had regained some of his composure. He was still breathing hard. "I thought you wanted a family." She asked feeling rejected in some unaccountable way.

"I do." He said looking at her guiltily. "But... were not ready yet." He panted. His chest heaving as he took deep breaths.

She tried to wrap her head around what Arthur had said. His lips returning to her. Kissing her face and neck.

"Are you mad?" He asked. His large hands snaking around her body. Her breasts being fondled delicately by his fingers.

"No." She lied.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

~ "This is much better." Arthur said as his hands slid under her shirt and cupped her breasts. Ariadne could not help but feel a rush of joy at the contact. Her skin became positively electric at his touch. Wanting more, always wanting more. His flesh on hers making her feel almost addicted to it. Like their communal touch was a drug she could not quit.

The new lovers had managed to obtain a privet cabin with a large bed well away from Cobb and the others. Arthur simply telling the Extractor he wasn't going to spend another night with the Forger's snoring and Ariadne not saying anything as her belongings vanished from the little cabin she had shared with Phillipa.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." He whispered in her ear as she felt his thumbs graze over her nipples. She giggled. A school girl giddiness flooding her. Making her smile and blush.

"How long?" She asked as her legs moved around his waist. Holding his body close to hers. Liking the feel of him. That nice hard muscle and pure masculine smell that was unlike any other.

He answered her by a passionate kiss. She couldn't stop her hips from bucking upward and meeting his hardening groin. It was like she was a puppet and he controlled her every move. A simple breath on her ears or neck made her absolutely ravenous for more of him.

"How... how... long?" She finally managed to get out as his hot, biting breath tore through her skin.

"Honestly? Right after you woke up in the work shop and yelled a Cobb. But, I didn't say anything because I knew it wouldn't be professional." He admitted.

A smile was tugging at his face as her hips rocked up to his growing hardness. She looked so helpless under him just now. A tragic victim of her own lust. As if her body was not being controlled by her brain anymore and her large, confused looking eyes were asking him to take pity on her.

He smiled wickedly at the idea. Oh, he would have no pity. None at all.

"Arthur?" She asked. Those maddening hips squirming slightly under him making him curse the barrier of clothing that kept his erection contained.

"Yes?" He asked. Feeling particularly indolent at that moment. Evening was fast in reaching them again, and they would have all night to spend together. He could afford the time she needed.  
>"You... we... we don't have to. Have babies I mean." She offered. Her face looking worried and almost scared.<p>

He leaned back slightly as if bitten. He wasn't expecting that.  
>"What?" He asked not understanding.<br>"Well, I mean you really romanticized family life in the dream. In the real world... I mean babies get sick. They spit up on you. They get colicky and have accidents and break things. Then what if they were born with some kind of deformity-" She said in one long breath that never seemed to break free from her worry.

"Ariadne." He tried to interject. She went on as if she hadn't heard.

"I mean, what if we had a baby that would never be normal? One who had to have feeding tubes? I mean babies and all that, they were wonderful in your dreams. But it's not always like that." She said, a fearful look in her eyes.  
>"Ariadne." He said more severely. That same authoritative tone he used with the little girl in the dream he now used on the Architect.<p>

Ariadne felt her eyes slid back to meet the Point Man's.

"Do you think I don't know all that?" He asked feeling almost insulted. "Do you think I didn't baby sit for Cobb and Mal? That I wasn't there for them since the day they were born? When Mal first passed away and Phillipa wouldn't eat for three days and James went back to wetting the bed. I was there for all of that. All of the ugly parts." Arthur said. "I was the one making trips stateside to check on the kids because Cobb couldn't."

Ariadne was somewhat taken aback. Arthur was so refined in everything he did. His dress and his manners, none of them were terribly child friendly. It was hard to think of him doing the dirty work of little ones. But of course he would have done it. Of course he would not have been afraid to get his hands dirty and do the hard work.

He sighed a long deep sigh.

"If we had children who were... not like everyone else, we can handle that. I _promise_ you we can. I think the odds are in our favor though. Were both healthy and young." He said with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I just wanted to be sure that... it wasn't... a novelty for you." She said feeling ashamed.

His lips were on hers again. Reassuring and kind.  
>"Is it because I pulled out? When we were making love?" He asked. She felt her self looking away. A deep flush prickling her cheeks.<br>"I don't know." She said lamely.

"Yes you do." He said sternly. That same paternal voice coming out of him and making her feel like she was in trouble.  
>"I guess. I thought it might have been. I'm sorry." She offered lamely. He sighed.<br>"I know, that I'm ready for a family but I just don't think _we_ are. Not yet anyway." He said his fingers leaving her skin and brushing free a stray tendril of hair from her face. She loved that gesture of his. The way his large, strong hand could be so gentle and delicate. Extracting and combing back her hair with such grace and ease.

"Soon, right?" She asked in a frightened whisper. Afraid he would deny her as punishment for her lack of faith.

He only smiled at her and kissed her again and again. His hips starting to rock comfortingly into hers.

~ END ~

**Sorry it took so long to post up. I've been sick. Too sick and coughing up crud to write about sexy stuff. Don't worry, if you need your erotica fix you have ton of my other work to chose from. LOVE all the feedback I got for this story and I'm so glad people liked it. **

** I will post more A&A very soon. LOVE YO FACES!**


End file.
